The miniaturization of electronic components has enabled similar miniaturization of many electronic devices such as mobile telephones, personal organizers, cameras, and so forth. As demand for smaller and smaller electronic devices increases, less and less space is available within the devices for electronic components needed to operate the devices.
Many electronic devices include memory devices that are used to store information such as contact information, word processor files, image files, etc. Normally, electronic devices such as those mentioned above include one or more memory devices (e.g., solid-state devices) that provide for storage of this information. Typically, however, the amount of storage in these devices typically is fixed in that no provision is made for adding or replacing existing memory. Although it would be possible to provide this functionality by enabling the user to, for instance, replace an internal circuit board within the device as with personal computers, the user would be required to disassemble the electronic device to add or replace the memory. Moreover, due to the small size of handheld devices, there may not be enough room for extra memory in that such memory normally requires a larger printed circuit board.
From the foregoing, it can be appreciated that it would be desirable to have an upgradable storage system with which the user can increase the available memory of an electronic device both quickly and easily.